chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Sanders
Caleb Darryl Sanders is a character used in future in World 8: Brave New World by Lowri. He will be the eldest son and child of Molly Walker and Micah Sanders. He will possess the abilities of Aura Shifting, Electronic Disruption, Emotion Projection, Astral Trapping and Malleability Manipulation. Appearance Caleb will have dark brown eyes and a similar hair colour. As a child, his hair will curl similarly to how his father's does, but as he grows he will choose to keep it cropped short to prevent this, since it will irritate him. His hair will also darken until it becomes black. He will grow to be 5'11 and will be powerfully built. He will smile easily, and will have very defined bone structure in his face. As a child, he'll just wear whatever casual clothes his parents choose for him, but as an adult he'll prefer to dress smartly and will usually be wearing suits. Abilities Caleb's first ability is the ability of Aura Shifting, which he inherited from his mother. He will be able to see, manipulate and alter his own aura. By doing so, he will be able to change his own emotions and moods, and improve his health and energy levels, as well as switching his other abilities. He will do so often. The aura will appear to change colour, texture and shape as he shifts it, and will glow when he gives himself more energy. His second ability will be Electronic Disruption, potentially derived from his father's ability of technopathy. Instead of manipulating machines, he will be able to produce an energy pulse which can disrupt and destroy them. Using this ability, Caleb will be capable of emitting an invisible pulse which would interfere with all electronic signals in the vicinity. He could activate this ability at will, and could also control the strength of the pulse. At its weakest, it would only disrupt the function of electronic machinery, preventing them from working and also possibly permanently damaging them. This is the strength of pulse which would normally be emitted. However, it will be possible to strengthen the effects of the ability, so that it could manipulate electronic signals within the body. Then, it would disrupt the heart's rhythm and interfere with brain activity. His third ability will be Emotion Projection. At first, Caleb will be capable of projecting the emotions he currently experiences and invoking these in others. He will therefore use his ability of aura shifting to alter his own emotions so that he can project whichever feelings he desires. As he grows, he will learn to alter the extremity of the emotions he projects, and will eventually learn to project completely different ones and control this at will. However, he will only be able to project emotions, and not physical sensations. He would be unable to cause anyone to feel sick or to feel any temperature. ]]His fourth ability will be Astral Trapping. He will be able to block the use of astral projection, phasing, spirit projection and free spirit, and he will also be able to trap a person in the middle of an astral projection or a phase. Additionally, he will later learn to force a person into the astral plane, and trap them there, where they would be unable to escape unless they possessed astral projection. The ability can be used to kill, since people cannot feed or protect themselves whilst trapped. His final ability will be Malleability Manipulation. Using this ability, Caleb could increase and decrease the malleability of various substances. It will be easiest for him to increase the malleability of metals, since these are already quite malleable, and he would simply be removing the need for heat. However, any substance can be made malleable. When it is used on a person, that person's appearance and body becomes alterable and flexible, similarly to if they possessed contortion or had contortion induction used upon them. Malleability can also be decreased, making a substance highly stable and immutable. Family *Mother - Molly Walker *Father - Micah Sanders *Sisters - Hannah and Cassidy Sanders History Etymology Caleb is a Hebrew name which means "dog" or "heart", though it can also be counted as meaning "loyal" or "faithful". His middle name, Darryl, is a French name which means "from Airelle". His surname, Sanders, is Greek in origin and means "defending men". Category:Characters